


Long Time No See (how have you been)

by shiyiiing



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin realized that he missed a lot of Hanbyul's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See (how have you been)

**Author's Note:**

> for this [prompt](http://sinoshijak.livejournal.com/849.html?thread=24401#t24401). i’m sorry if it’s not what you expected >< my first foray into the iKON fandom.

When Hanbin was presented with the pink bundle of short limbs and squeals, he wasn't sure whether he was carrying the baby correctly. He contemplated carrying her by the crotch but then decided against it, opting for her back.  
  
The baby — no, his  _baby sister_  — stared at Hanbin with wide, curious eyes. Hanbin stared back with all the wisdom of a fifteen year old boy that he was.  
  
"Hanbin-ah." His mother called out from the hospital bed, with a tired yet content smile.  
  
Jumping slightly at the sound of his name, Hanbin hastily adjusted his arms until he was holding his sister in a more comfortable position. His sister blinked once at him, curious and innocent, as Hanbin turned to his mother.  
  
Like his younger sister, his mother was dressed in the pink clothes of the hospital with her hair tied back in a low ponytail. His mother looked exhausted and frail and Hanbin vaguely remembered overhearing the elders remarking how old his mother was. Hanbin also recalled being confused because his mother wasn't old at all ( _she's still younger and prettier than most of my friends' mothers_ , Hanbin thought with pride) and almost wanted to ask his mother about it before his attention was called away by the television.  
  
Yet now, Hanbin gazed at his mother and dimly wondered if the elders were right. The changes weren't obvious at first; his mother's hair was still a sleek black with no white stands, her skin taut and smooth and her eyes bright. But when one looks deeper, it was evident that her cheekbones were striking and sharp, like she had lost a lot of weight, and the faintest hint of wrinkles were visible on her forehead.  
  
_She is old_. Hanbin realized with a jolt.  
  
Then his father leaned over and placed a kiss on his mother's forehead and she beamed with love and adoration, the smile lighting up her face and she looks more like the mother Hanbin knew.  
  
"Hanbin-ah," his mother smiled lovingly as she faced him. "Say hello to Hanbyul, your baby sister."  
  
"Must I?" Hanbin asked back with a slight whine and his father shot him a warning look that seemed to say,  _humour your mother_. Beside him, his mother waited with excited expectancy like nothing would please her more than to see her son greeting her daughter. Hanbin's resolve crumbled like dust and he reluctantly obeyed, turning to his sister in his arms.  
  
"Hello, Hanbyul." Hanbin merely stated before feeling compelled to add on. Hesitantly, Hanbin continued, "So I'm your older brother. Appa and umma call me Hanbin, but you're going call me oppa because I'm older and you're younger and I'm a boy and you're not — you're a girl by the way..."  
  
Self-consciously, Hanbin knew that he was rambling by then but he still couldn't stop himself from speaking. Instead, he stared at his sister who has just opened her mouth, as if in shock that this awkward boy was her older brother.  
  
A pang of annoyance hit him at Hanbyul's innocent action.  _I know I don't seem like an oppa but you still don't have to be like that._  Hanbin thought with some embarrassment, as a frown appeared.  
  
"Yah, stop that." Hanbin unwittingly scolded and maybe his tone was a bit too harsh, because Hanbyul immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Hanbin!" His father gruffly chided as he quickly took Hanbyul from his firstborn's arms. Despite her father’s cooing and rocking, baby Hanbyul continued to sob loudly, frightened to death by her older brother.  
  
On the bed, his mother laughed at his obvious lack of experience as she gazed at her family with loving eyes. A string of apologies left Hanbin's lips as he darted around his father, peeking over in hopes to see if Hanbyul has stopped her cries.  
  
Except that doesn’t happen.  
  
Even after ten minutes, Hanbyul has yet to stop sobbing and while his mother reassured him that it's not his fault, Hanbin hoped with all his heart that Hanbyul won't ever cry again.  
  
  
  
  
That same year, Hanbin got admitted into YG Entertainment and suddenly, Hanbyul seemed more like a distant relative he sees once a year than his baby sister who he was supposed to protect.  
  
For the first few weeks, Hanbin called home nearly every day and his mother's familiar voice soothed the homesickness in him. His father would speak to him occasionally, dishing out short concerned inquires, but he was normally busy with work and they rarely spoke for more than five minutes. Hanbin didn’t mind — he was used to it. Then, it was the newest member of the family's turn.  
  
"Hanbyul-ah, say hello to Hanbin oppa." His mother would always say and then the sounds of giggling and squeals would be transmitted through the phone, reminding Hanbin that yes, he does have a baby sister. Sometimes, between memorizing choreography and rap verses, that simple fact slips Hanbin's mind.  
  
"Hey, Hanbyul." Hanbin would then reply, unsure and uncertain. How was one supposed to converse with a baby?  
  
Hanbyul would only respond with a giggle.  
  
To the bone tired Hanbin, Hanbyul's laughter was both uplifting yet annoying at the same. He wondered how his mother could withstand Hanbyul's noises every day.  
  
"Erm... How was your day?" Hanbin inquired, attempting despite the knowledge that Hanbyul's vocabulary was nonexistent.  
  
Hanbyul shrieked happily back, high pitched and sharp. Hanbin held the phone a bit further from his ear; he needed and treasured his eardrums a lot thank you very much.  
  
"Call me oppa, Hanbyul-ah." Hanbin made one last futile attempt when Hanbyul’s cries had softened and he wasn’t in danger of losing his eardrums.  
  
This time, Hanbyul's giggles nearly sounded mocking and Hanbin groaned quietly to himself.  
  
But as time went by, the phone calls to home decreased until it became a weekly affair. As he trained, Hanbin started to grow used to waking up at ridiculous hours and turning in at equally ridiculous hours, practising the same choreography again and again until his limbs ached and spitting out rap after rap verses. He had also grown closer to two trainees; they were both older than him but the age difference didn’t pose a matter to the trio. Together, they were unstoppable.  
  
Back at home, Hanbyul was still growing and it wasn't long before her contagious giggles were replaced with high pitched syllables as she dutifully tried repeating the words their mother whispered into her ear.  
  
"Say oppa. Oppa." Their mother gently urged the hyperactive Hanbyul who then screamed everything but oppa. On the other side of the line, Hanbin only smiled with a wince and told himself to be patient.  
  
"Hanbin-ah, Hanbyul misses you." His mother remarked, taking over the phone from his sister but Hanbin could still hear her in the background and he unwittingly smiled with fondness.  
  
“I miss you guys too, umma.” Hanbin quietly shared, longing to go home despite knowing that that was impossible until debut. And who knows how long that will be.  
  
His mother’s voice became softer and more wistful as she stated, “come home soon, okay?"  
  
Hanbin thought of the never ending practices that await him and nearly sigh. He stopped himself in time and answered filially, "okay, umma."  
  
Hanbin tried not to think of how long it has been since he has last went home or how much of Hanbyul’s growing up had he missed. Could she walk by herself now? Or was she still crawling about on all fours? What was her favourite food? Does she likes Mickey Mouse as much he did?  
  
Hanbin didn’t know the answers to any of the questions and the thought of that made him feel inferior as an older brother.  
  
Then one day, Hanbyul somehow grabbed hold of the phone from their mother and shrieked "oppa!" shrilly into Hanbin's ear.  
  
Taken by surprise, Hanbin jumped and his phone fell from his hand and nearly off his bed. He snatched it up in a flash where Hanbyul was chanting "oppa oppa oppa" repeatedly, her voice growing louder with each word, and a surge of warmth and love flooded him like a tidal wave.  
  
"Hanbyul-ah." Hanbin simply called out, his voice soft and his eyes suddenly moist. As Hanbyul kept chorusing the honorific, Hanbin wiped the tears with the back of his hand before they could fall. Hanbyul was growing up so fast.  
  
  
  
The next few years were a blur of activities and schedules as iKON finally debuted with Hanbin leading their group of seven. The phone calls back home became even lesser and shorter until they only consisted of a quick chat and a hurriedly said “I love you” before Hanbin had to hang up and direct his attention to whatever matter at hand.  
  
It was during one of these calls that his mother informed him of Hanbyul’s impending admission into primary school.  
  
“Hanbin-ah, if it’s possible, try and come down next Monday.” His mother instructed him. The schedule for that day had ended earlier than normal so Hanbin managed to enjoy a longer call home.  
  
“Monday?” Hanbin echoed, tactfully keeping his voice low. Everyone else in the car, except the driver, was fast asleep and it was totally quiet except for Yunhyeong’s snores.  
  
“Yes,” his mother affirmed patiently before elaborating, “it’s Hanbyul’s first day of primary school and you know she’ll love it if you’re there to send her off.”  
  
“Hanbyul’s in primary school already?” Hanbin couldn’t help but blurt out. Mentally, he calculated the years in his head before exclaiming. “Hanbyul’s seven already?”  
  
“Yes, Hanbin.” His mother answered with some exasperation. “Just try to come, alright? It’ll be a great surprise to Hanbyul.”  
  
Beside him, Bobby stirred slightly in his sleep and Hanbin thought of their busy schedule on Monday and winced. Nonetheless, Hanbin pushed that thought aside and fibbed, “I’ll try, umma.”  
  
His mother responded with happiness and Hanbin swallowed the lump of guilt that has formed in his throat. They ended their conversation soon after and Hanbin closed his eyes, hoping that the two most important females in his life wouldn’t be disappointed when he fails to turn up on Monday.  
  
Except that doesn’t happen.  
  
“Okay, kids, something cropped up so today’s schedule is cancelled.” Their manager announced on Monday morning, his phone still in his hand. “You guys are free to do whatever you want today. Just be back before midnight, we still have schedules tomorrow.”  
  
Cheers erupted from the members but Hanbin was dumbfounded and couldn’t believe his ears. “Really? You’re not joking with us, hyung?” He pressed on, still incredulous and disbelieving.  
  
However, before their manager could answer, Bobby was already swinging an arm around Hanbin’s arm and chortling noisily. “Stop doubting hyung and leave before you’re late.”  
  
“Late?” Hanbin stared at Bobby with wide eyes, confused. “Late to what?”  
  
Sighing dramatically, the elder boy reminded the leader, “don’t you have to be at Hanbyul’s school by eight?”  
  
_Hanbyul_. Hanbin thought, remembering his promise and a smile broke across his face.  
  
_Hanbyul, wait for me._  
  
  
  
In the end, Hanbin made it to the primary school with minutes to spare. Quickly, he scanned the crowded entrance for any sighting of his mother and Hanbyul. Then, Hanbin noticed with a start that people around him were whispering and he pulled his cap lower.  
  
_Where are you guys?_  Hanbin wondered as he quickly searched his surroundings. He was starting to panic as the seconds tick past.  _Should I call umma? Could she even hear her phone ring in this crowd?_  
  
Out of the blue, there was a feminine cry of his name and Hanbin turned to the direction, face expectant. A wide grin appeared on his face as his mother waved her hand wildly, an equally bright smile on her face.  
  
“Umma!” Hanbin called out as he crossed the distance between them and embraced her in a hug. “I missed you, umma.” He murmured into her hair, still black but with a few grey strands now.  
  
“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” His mother whispered back, squeezing his hand loving. Then, she turned to her right and nudged Hanbyul forward. “Come on, say hello to oppa.”  
  
Hanbin stared at Hanbyul with wide eyes. Has she always been this tall and adorable? Hanbin could have sworn that she barely reached his waist the last time he saw her but now Hanbyul was much taller. Her plump cheeks were flushed red because of the cold, giving her a china doll look, and her eyes were bigger and striking than before. In short, Hanbyul was an adorable child and at the back of his mind, Hanbin dimly wondered how long would it be before he had to fend off her suitors.  
  
“Hanbyul-ah!” Hanbin exclaimed excitedly, dropping down to her level and spreading his arms wide for Hanbyul to rush into his embrace.  
  
Except that doesn’t happen.  
  
Instead, Hanbyul glanced up at their mother and asked in a quiet voice, “umma?”  
  
“What’s wrong, Hanbyul?” His mother replied, bending down as well. She pointed at Hanbin who awkwardly let his arms drop to his side. “That’s oppa, remember? Hanbin oppa.”  
  
Hanbin felt his face turned red and not because of the cold. His smile stayed frozen on his face as he stared at Hanbyul with growing dread.  _Don’t you remember me, Hanbyul?_  Even in his head, Hanbin knew he sounded pathetic.  
  
“Hanbyul-ah, it’s me.” Hanbin spoke slowly as he took off his cap in hopes that that will jolt her memory. Hanbyul tilted her head adorably at him as if trying to recognize him. “It’s Hanbin oppa.”  
  
“Hanbin oppa?” Hanbyul repeated after him, her voice angelic and sweet to the ear. She blinked once and before Hanbin knew it, Hanbyul was hurling herself at him.  
  
With practiced ease, Hanbin scooped Hanbyul up in his arms and straightened up. Beaming, Hanbin swung his sister around in a circle as she squealed “oppa” excitedly.  
  
“Oppa!” Hanbyul shrieked once Hanbin has stopped, her previously neat hair now a mess. She reached out and messed up his hair, laughing, “oppa, you look so different now.”  
  
“Am I more handsome than before?” Hanbin questioned playfully but Hanbyul only mischievously shook her head.  
  
“No, oppa!” Hanbyul answered before touching his hair again. Almost like in a trance, Hanbyul wistfully sighs. “Blond hair. Oppa looks so different in blond hair.”  
  
Hanbin grinned in relief as he put his cap on again; maybe it was the blond hair that threw Hanbyul off. A small part of him was still freaking out and Hanbin reminded himself to come home whenever there’s free time.  
  
“Well, oppa may not have grown more handsome but Hanbyul looks more adorable now.” Hanbin cooed at his sister who shrieked excitedly. She pecked Hanbin on the cheek and he laughed.  
  
“Okay, it’s time for Hanbyul to go now.” Their mother broke in with a contented smile. She gestured at Hanbin to release Hanbyul and grabbed hold of her hand. Hanbyul waved at Hanbin with her other hand and Hanbin closed his fingers around hers, smiling, before the three of them made their way to the school entrance.  
  
At the entrance, Hanbin watched as Hanbyul let go of their hands and hugged them each before running off. She joined the group of children surrounding the teacher in charge who then led them inside the school.  
  
Hanbyul was halfway inside the school courtyard before she spun around with a bright, dazzling smile. “Good bye, umma! Good bye, oppa!”  
  
With one arm around his teary eyed mother, Hanbin smiled back at Hanbyul and waved. “Good bye, Hanbyul.”  
  
Hanbin may not be able to be with Hanbyul every step of the way but he’ll try his best to.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my livejournal [g_evelyn](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/5558.html). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://hiddenbyfog.tumblr.com/) / [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) haha


End file.
